Judgement
Judgement is the story of four survivors (including Left 4 Dead's Bill prior to meeting the others). Miranda, Kyle, Bill and Tyra travel across from Pennsylvania to Fairfield (where they believed to be safe). Cast Survivors *Miranda Toyo *Kyle Broflon *Bill *Tyra Dile Infected Common Infected *Lori *Kirk *Mark Chargers *Lars Tanks *Willie *Derick *Kilo Jockeys *Matt Spitters *Tara *Therresa Hunters *Bill *Sean *Devin Smokers *Eric Boomer *Mel *Mary Witches *Ellen Redgrave Story Opening Day 6, Pennsylvania is nothing more than a wasteland. With only isolated pockets of the living remaining, we all must try to leave the city and head to Fairfield which has been rumoured to be protected. Now we must leave, or be consumed by the endless hordes of undead bastards. Bill sat in the safe room. He was a war veteran of vietnam. He had served for years until the inevitable happened, he had ran out of wars. Not after years of dead end jobs, Bill finally got what he wanted, an enemy to kill. Bill pulled out a cigar and lit it. Tyra whiped her dull, grey jumpsuit, "Uh, I think I got some blood on my clothes." "Well if you didn't use a melee weapon you wouldn't have that problem," Bill spoke grinning. But Bill was right, Tyra used a Katana, a sword she bought the day she heard about the so called 'Green Flu'. A few hours after leaving the store, it was overrun by the undead. Kyle grabbed a Shotgun off the rack. "I don't care about getting dirty. Cause we're gonna get alot dirtier out there." Miranda looked through the window, the room was pitch black, no sign of any movement. Kyle pulled out a permanent marker and wrote across the wall 'There is no hope left for this place. If anybody sees this, leave!' Bill stood up and pulled the cigar out of his mouth, "Miranda, is the way clear?" "Ya, no sign of movement," Miranda informed. "Did you throw the Pipe Bomb to check?" Bill asked. "Yep, no infected for buildings away," Miranda explained. Bill grabbed his assault rifle and aimed down the sight. He looked in disgust, "Damn sight is crooked, anybody got a screwdriver?" Tyra chucked a screwdriver through the air, Bill caught it and began working with the sight. Kyle asked, "So what now?" Silence dominated the room. "Hey? What are we goin' to do? Where are we going?" Kyle called. "Out of Pennsylvania, and to Fairfield," Bill explained. Bill nodded at Miranda. She kicked open the Safe Room door and the group of four moved through. The four moved swift and silently across the room. It was filthy, ragged and almost coated in blood. Suddenly, a thud was heard. Kyle raised his Shotgun up and covered his eyes. Bill whispered, "Stick together guys." Tyra knelt down and crept into the room and turned on her flashlight. She entered through the next door and quickly turned around the corner, it was empty. She darted to the other side and gasped. A mutilated body of an infected lay in pieces, a metal spike poking through it's chest. Tyra covered her mouth, feeling as if she was about to throw up. Bill called in, "Is everything all right in there?" Tyra lowered her hand and spoke out, "Ya. Its clear." A bizarre screech echoed across the room. Kyle whispered, "Sounds like a Spitter's nearby." Miranda gripped her flashlight and grabbed a nearby tape roll. She slowly strapped it to her side arm. Bill raised his Assault Rifle and turned around the corner, "Silencers on guys. I don't wanna get in any more of this shit." Bill attached the fragile silencer to the end of the gun. He quickly turned the corner and just as Kyle predicted, a Spitter was standing there. The Spitter was a horribly mutated infected. Her breasts sagged almost down to her knees. Her stomach was bloated and her skin was discoloured. Bill tapped the trigger and a three bullet burst fired from the gun. The bullets penetrated the soft, bulging skin of the spitter and she collapsed to the floor, acid spewing out of her mouth. A regular colour was returning to her body. Bill stepped around the Noxiouse Acid as it began to fade. The other three followed, Tyra was at the back and checked for any enemies. The room was gloomy, but clear of zombies. She began to move slower. The group kept moving. A loud cough entranced the room as the survivors looked around all corners for an infected. Tyra looked both sides and looked back towards the room. Her eye's widened as a thick, long tongue flew straight at her...